The Tale Of Uzumaki
by Tsukune-Sama
Summary: Life has always been hard for Naruto, but things are about to change for the much better for our little blonde. After attempting to save him, from a mob of drunken thugs trying to kill him on his birthday, Hinata unwittingly helps our blonde favorite ninja, unlock Rinnegan. M is for future lemons, and possible blood & gore
1. Lifes A Bitch

Ok... Ok... I'm going to try my hand at a NaruHina fanfic, so please don't kill me if its bad, and my assistant will be sitting this one out. _ *glares at my assistant who is taped to a chair nearby, unable to speak*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise Naruto wouldn't be so damn dense!

Also I maybe adding my own OC, to take Kurenai's place whe she goes on Maternity leave. Maybe, just maybe, otherwise Anko will be their new sensei for the time being

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Kurama speech'

Hajime!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
(Naruto's 10 years old/ dark/ smart Naruto, but not evil. He shall show his original personality every so often.)

Naruto was running down an alley, a crowd of angry drunken asshole villagers in hot pursuit. 'Why do they do this every year on my birthday!? Ojji-san save me!' Naruto exclaimed in his head as he ran into a dead end corner. "They are close by!" Naruto said frantically to himself, as the sound of the crowd getting increasingly closer, signaling his possible impending doom.

A little 11 year old Hinata hears the commotion down the alley, and decides to investigate. 'W- why are they beating that poor kid!?' Hinata thought to herself horrifyingly. "S- stop attacking him!" Hinata exclaimed meekly, before finding her voice "STOP!" Hinata exclaimed as loudy as she could, surprising herself, stopping a genin from ending Naruto with a swift, and lethal kunai.

The leader of the group, obviously drunk off his ass stepped up to Hinata, stumbling a bit. "Look little girl... Get gone... Before we *hic* have to hurt you for *hic* have to hurt you for being that things friend..." He said through his hiccups, and then ran off to the corner to puke, motioning for the thugs to continue, while he recovered his stomach, but right before the kunai hit home, Hinata body checked the guy as best as she could, sending the kunai sliding into the shadows.

The thug cursed, and backhanded Hinata, only sending her back a few inches. "Damn it... Those things are expensive..." The thug said, then drew a trench knife from a boot sheath, raising it above his head, and slamming it down with full force as Hinata was held back.

Naruto clenched his eyes, waiting for the impact to end him, but it never came. 'Nani?' Naruto thought, then all he felt was the cool embrace of the nights breeze caress his skin. "I must be dead..." Naruto muttered to himself, then peeked through his eyes, all the thugs scattered around him in a perfect circle. "D- did you do this?" Hinata asked in fear at a bewildered Hinata, who shook her head furiously, pointing at Naruto, awe, shock, and terror riddled her porcelain face.

Naruto was confused as to what happened, as a few of the crowd that wasn't seriously injured, ran off in fear, and the brave, mostly uninjured one's stood their ground. "I don't know how you did that, but I'm going to kill you!" He exclaimed, as Naruto held his hands up in some semblance of defense, an invisible wall, extending from all directions, forcing the charging thug into a nearby wall, impacting leaving a small crater in the wall, with a sickening thud, probably killing him.

Hinata cringed at the sound of the sickening thud, keeping her eyes on Naruto, being unaffected by the invisible wall that once again came from Naruto once again. 'W- What was that!? It was like a breeze to me, but forced everyone else away. "Ano... Are you ok?" Hinata asked meekly, finally able to see his eyes, they were deep blue, before fading to a pale purple, not exactly purple, but not exactly lavender, with what resembled a ripple pattern accross his eyes, starting at his dot of a pupil which was all black, startling Hinata a bit at the sudden change. "A- Ano... Your eyes just changed" She said, walking to the cowering boy. "I'm not here to hurt you, I tried to save you" Hinata said, seeing the boy visibly relax, before he passed out, leaning on Hinata a bit. "Are you ok!?" Hinata exclaimed, then heard the boy snoring lightly, then she relaxed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
Mini Time Skip: Setting:

Hyuuga compound, a guest room  
**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto stretched, and yawned, before the memories of what happened before he blacked out. "Don't hit me anymore! Please!" Naruto exclaimed, curling up into a little ball, awakening the Hyuuga heiress that was watching over his sleeping form after bringing him back, sneaking in.

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then turned on the nearby bed lamp. "Ano... Its me, H- Hinata, from earlier." She said softly, noticing Naruto's eyes land on him, causing him to relax again. "What's your name?" She asked curiously, seeing Naruto realize she wasn't a threat.

Naruto flopped back down onto the bed, sighing lightly "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said, his genuine smile showing through his mask of impassiveness. "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan." He said, then much to Naruto, and Hinata's surprise, she hugged him, then Naruto flinched a bit at the sudden movement, not really knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around Hinata, and hugs her back, loving the smell of oranges coming from Hinata. "You smell great Hinata..." Naruto mused really to himself more than anything, loving the smell.

Hinata blushed brightly, then pulled back reluctantly. "T- Thank you Naruto-kun, well you are welcome to stay the night, you are safe here, stepping on Hyuuga grounds without our permission means a declaration of war for anyone else, even Hokage-sama." Hinata said, then got up to leave, but felt a hand grab her wrist softly, stopping her embarrassed retreat.

"H- Hinata-chan... Would it be too much to ask for you to stay with me tonight? I am afraid of being alone..." Naruto trails, blushing gently, causing Hinata to blush even more than before, but she nodded, getting into bed with Naruto. "Thank you Hinata-chan, I'll be able to sleep well now. Naruto said, Hinata laying down next to Naruto, them both drifting off to sleep soon after.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
Significant Time Skip: 4 years: Naruto graduated the academy the first time, top of the class, after the event where he killed a thug, he was never bothered by another villager, and the Hokage, much to the groups displeasure, the Hokage pardoned him, saying it was in self defense, but the couldn't rebuke him, because he threatened them with treason, for attacking his self adopted grandson, that stopped a lot of attacks, and harassment from irate villagers. Also Madara/ Tobi never joined the Akatsuki, so they never became evil, but mercenaries trying to better the world, after hearing of their existence, he immediately joined up with them. And after the teams were chosen, Naruto was put on team 8 with Hinata, and Kiba. Shino had replaced Naruto on team 7, with Sasuke, and Sakura, who were still the same.  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, decked out in his standard Akatsuki cloak, black fabric, with red, and white clouds patterning it. "jii-san, what's our next mission?" Naruto asked bluntly, ready to just go ahead, and get his mission over with, so he could get back to just relaxing with his girlfriend. 'Maybe it will be a mission that doesn't involve Tora the demon cat again." Naruto mused to himself as his girlfriend to his right sat, watching the Hokage silently.

Kiba was sitting in the chair to Naruto's left, grooming Akamaru, who was the size of an average labrador now. "Yeah! We have done 40 c ranked missions, give us another b-ranked already!" Kiba exclaims in his normal brutish manor, very impatient to say the least, but his head strong attitude was a good aspect about him as a ninja, and a team player, were all things that made him a great ninja.

Hinata just sat there quietly, not really wanting to speak, as to not be too much of a bother to anyone, but finally found her voice. "A-ano... We have done our missions well enough, I- think we are read for something bigger." Hinata said softly, then Kurenai, who was their sub still staying quiet up till this point, spoke.

Kurenai cleared her throat, to garner the Hokage's attention, and succeeding in such. "I believe they are indead ready to go on to b-rank, and if they show apptitude enough later, an a rank, but they are not ready for an s-rank as of yet. Their teamwork is second to none." Kurenai said proudly, her smile never falrtering the progress her students had made in a short time, ever since their first day together.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Flashback (1 year): Kurenai watched as her students stood before her at training grounds 8. "Today we will be testing you guys, this decides if you become a genin, or need another year at the academy." Kurenai said bluntly, examining each one of their shocked faces, smirking to herself, because ot was a test to test their teamwork, and now it was time to give them a hint to this test, maybe one of them would notice, and step up as team leader. "If one of you fail, you all fail." Kurenai says, putting extra emphasis on this fact, taking in their even more shocked faces, but when she looked into Naruto's eyes, she also saw he understood her unworded hint to the reason behind the test.

'Either she let that slip, or she said it to see if we would notice it, but either way, considering we are on a team, it is only obvious we should work together." Naruto thought, then Naruto looked over to Hinata, who seemed to be slowly coming to understanding this, but Kiba still seemed to be in the dark mostly, due to his innate thickheadedness.

Hinata had a lightbulb go off in her head, when she noticed the unspoken meaning behind their sensei's words. 'I know Naruto-kun has probably realized this, but Kiba-kun seems to be stuck on the fact we may go back to the academy if we fail this test.' Hinata thought to herself, then turned her attention back to her sensei, who was starting to explain what the test was going to be, and how they could pass.

Kurenai chuckled lightly at the two who were quick to catch on, and began describing the test. "The test is to catch me, and since I am more than likely above your skill level, I will lower myself to mid-genin level, and use taijutsu, and academy jutsu of henge only. However you catch me, is entirley up to you. You have until sundown, after that, you fail." Kurenai said, taking a moment to let this sink into their heads.

Naruto was almost at Nara level, when it came to Tatician skill, and was already making a plan, up to 100 moves a head, with Shikimaru being one of his only friends, he was quick to catch on to Shikimaru's natural born talent for plans. "Alright, is that it?" Naruto asked, a bit bored with only talking, adjusting his cloak to allow for easier swift movements.

Kiba raised an eyebrow to Naruto's over eagernes, normally he was calm and collected, but his old personallity poking through. "Yeah! Lets go sensei!" Kiba exclaimed, even more eager than his teamate.

Hinata just nodded, as Kurenai looked upon them with contempt, sizing them up for the challange.

"Good, then lets start." Kurenai said, as the world seemed to crack around the edges, then alltogether shattered, bringing them back to the real world, all of them staring in shock, as where their sensei was once standing, was nothing there now.

Naruto was the most caught off guard by this, because he had met the Kyuubi before, and he had told him, he was all but immune to genjutsu's for two reasons, his massive chakra reserve, which was currently on high jonin level, and his latently awakened doujutsu called rinnegan. "That took a lot of skill, to trick even me..." Naruto thought with a chuckle, then turned to Hinata. "Hinata can you find her?" Naruto asked with a level tone, snapping Hinata out of her surprised stupor easily.

Hinata looked to Naruto, regaining her wits, then nodded, and quietly said "Byakugan!" Activating her bloodline, veins pulsing on the side of her head, but she shook her head in dissmay, her sensei had cloaked her chakra signature, making it that much harder to find her. "Sorry Naru-kun, but no..." Hinata trailed off, blushing a bit realizing she had given Naruto a nickname, but was down she was not able to help Naruto, feeling like she let him down.

Naruto smiled gently at Hinata, one of his few smiles now a days. "Its ok hun, it would be too easy if we could just find her right away." Naruto said, then turned to Kiba, when he saw Hinata smile. "Kiba, use your surperior sense of smell to sniff her out." Naruto said, Kiba nodded, turning his head upward, and sniffing the a bit, as Akamaru, who was only slightly bigger than before, popped his head out of his jacket, sniffing the air too.

Kiba nodded, then motioned for them to follow him. "I smell her, lets go!" Kiba exclaimed, running for the forrest line, heading for the smell of his new sensei.

Kurenai chuckled to herself, and sat by two other logs, where she was henged as a third log, had already taken the precaution to hide her scent by rubbing on tree's at various points of the forrest. 'Lets see how long it takes dog boy to realize this.' Kurenai thought with a silent giggle, as she pulled out her icca icca paradise copy, and started reading it, as she waited for her students to find her.

Naruto took point, as they came on the first strong point of her scent, which was coming from a tree a good distance away from the training grounds. 'I'll rush her, and while she is distracted, take her down!' Naruto mouthed to his teamates, then counted down. '3... 2... 1...' On one, Naruto lept down with easily high chunin level speed, landing in front of the tree, realizing as he got down there, that no one was there, but it was too late, he was already wrapped around the tree with ninja wire. (Its the wire that Kakashi trapped Sasuke to that tree when he tried his first time to abandon the village) "What the?! You guy! No one's here! We've been had!" Narut exclaimed, then struggled at the ninja wire, but it dug into him, and his cloak, starting to cut him, so he stopped as his teamates freed him.

Hinata blushed deeply realizing she had messed up by trapping Naruto instead of her sensei. "Gomen Naru-kun..." Hinata said, helping Naruto up.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled nervously a bit. "Yeah... Sorry 'bout that!" He said, the retracted his ninja wire into a spool on his belt. "We have two more points to check out, and..." Kiba trailed, looking at the suns position for a second to figure out the time. "More than enough time to track her down." Kiba said, taking point again, tree hopping to the next point of the smells. 'This one seems too old to be any good, and the freshest one is near the training grounds.' Kiba said, still keeping silent, just in case Kurenai was still around, rushing back to the training grounds, using chakra to muffle their foot steps off tree branches to tree branches.

Kurenai could sense their chakra signatures coming back torwards her, then chuckled to herself, closing her book, slipping it into a pouch on her butt. 'Time for my grand finalle I guess.' Kurenai thought to herself with a smirk, before focusing on them.

Naruto came back to the clearing, and could clearly see her through her weak henge, that he assumed was intentional. 'So she was behind us the entire time? No wonder I couldn't see her after she broke the genjutsu.' Naruto thought as he stopped his teamates from entering the clearing, motioning to he three logs placed at the far side of the clearing. 'Henge' is all he mouthed, his teamates instantly understanding what he meant, then he held up 1 finger, signifing it was the first post she was at.

Hinata nodded, and Kiba did too, as they broke appart, deciding to use a pincer attack, to take hef by what they thought was surprise, but she saw them seperate, and go in for a surprise attack.

'Seems that Naruto kid is the team leader, I will have to keep an eye out for him in the future, he has a lot of potential.' Kurenai thought to herself, confident with her prediction of the future, molding the chakra it would require to once again trick them.

Naruto took the frontal attack, not surprising Kurenai by their position choice. 'Seems she hasn't noticed us yet, good.' Naruto mused to himself, then his eyes widened as he noticed what was a hidden smoke bomb, as he stepped the trigger, enveloping the area in a giant cloud of smoke as Hinata, and Kiba came in, as the smoke cleared, the fake log was gone, but there were two Hinata's.

Kurenai smirked inwardly, although her outward appearance as Hinata was one of complete surprise. "N- Naru-kun! Why are there two of me?!" Kurenai said in a perfect Hinata voice, and persona.

The real Hinata was just as confused as the fake Hinata, then looked to her teamates. "N- Naru-kun, t-thats a fake, I have been with you, and Kiba the entire time..." Hinata said meekly to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, as a famous saying of Naruto's favorite Nara would say, 'this is troublesome...' Naruto had to think quickly over how he would seperate the real from the fake. 'Yata! Henge's only take on outward appearence, so her bloodline cannot be copied!' Naruto thought, allowing a confident smirk to grace his lips a bit, hidden by the collar of his high collared cloak. "Hinata's use Byakugan for a second." Naruto mused outloud to the two bluenettes, only one nodding.

The fake Hinata chuckled lightly, then the general area around her flickered, before the familiar image of their sensei reappeared infront of them.

"Well done you guys, I am pretty sure you guys were the fastest to ever get past my test, the last team took all day to find me, and were sent back to the academy." Kurenai said bluntly, but her smile never faltered. "You pass, your teamwork was excellent, you are now officially Konoha Shinobi." She said, illiciting cheers from her students. "Meet me at Akamichi bbq in an hour to celebrate, I'm buying." She said, then shunshied away from them.

Kiba highfived Naruto, and Naruto as Akamaru yips happily. "Yata! We did it!" He said, running off towards the village, more specifically to the Inuzuka compound to brag about his official promotion.

Naruto and Hinata were left alone, then Naruto picked up Hinata, and swung her around, hugging her lovingly, before putting her down, their face meer inches away from each other, both of them flushing lightly at how close they were, but Naruto was the one to make the move, leaning in, and kissing Hinata gently, causing both of them to smile in the middle of the kiss, but Hinata happily kisses back. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto trailled off, fidgetting a little at the question he was burning to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asks a bit emberrasedly.

Hinata couldn't believe it, her crush was asking her out, she fainted from the sheer happiness she felt.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw her reaction, thinking he hurt her, he set down on the ground softly, then frantically looked to see if he could see whats wrong, his Rinnegan not registering anything physically wrong with her, and thats when he heard it, ever so softly, but there, Hinata's snoring, causing him to break into his trademark grin, before picking her up princess style, and walking for their home, the Hyuuga compound.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sorry for being a bit cliffhangery, but I think that was a good place to end for the time being.


	2. We're blasting off again!

I hope you guys liked the first chapter at my first NaruHina fanfic, because I personally think it was pretty good, but I forgot to add this to my last one, if you review, please do not flame me, I don't care if you don't like the way I wrote my fan fiction, it was my choice, no one forced you t o read it, so therefore, you didn't have to, 9 times out of ten, what I add, regardless, unless it can be helped of mine, or fans opinions on said matters. I will further the fanfiction in only good ways, and if you don't like it, please comment your displeasures, but do not flame, you will have your comment deleted as soon as I see it, kay? Kay.  
Anyway, enough of my rambling!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise this would be the version that was the main version.

My beta (also a buddy of mine): Systemofadown65

(In this chapter, there will be a little something for the lady fans, so enjoy! :D Also if I do something differently, do not berate me on it, because it was my choice, I chose it happen a certain way, because I specifically felt like it. If you R&R, do not tell me how I should have done it, because you will have your review deleted. You can give me ideas that could go into the fanfiction, but I have the final say regardless of who you are.)

'Kurama's speech'  
"Kurama's thoughts"  
"Normal speech"  
'Normal Thoughts'  
**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
Flashback: (Continued)  
Naruto was sitting in a chair, next to Hinata's bed, where she was still unconscious after passing out from extreme embarrassment. 'Seems she is sleeping peacefully, I am glad, I thought I had hurt her.' Naruto thought with a soft smile, then started nodding off in his chair, trying to stay up, so that he could be there when she woke up, and get her answer. 'Eh... She can tell me when I wake up whenever.' Naruto said, then his consciousness left, falling asleep, but waking up in a sewer area, that he was all too familiar with now. 'What does Kurama want?' Naruto thought curiously, then walked through the winding sewer, until he came up to a giant cage, where he was, but the giant red beast that was normally there, wasn't there anymore.

'Down here kit.' Kurama said, but was in a normal male voice, causing Naruto to look around, like someone else was there, but there was no one else, except for him, then his eyes finally landed on a tall man, shoulder length red hair, wearing a form fitting shirt, but not enough to be considered tight, and a pair of blue jeans, needless to say, he looked like Minato in his face, and well muscled, but not to the point, where it would be like "Don't you have enough already?".

"Kurama..?" Naruto asked curiously, incredulous about Kurama's new appearance. "Why do you look like a human?" Naruto asked, his eyes widen a bit in surprise, stumping him quite a bit.

Kurama chuckled lightly, which almost sounded human. "Its because this is your mind, more specifically, your mindscape, in here, you can shape the world to your will, and I can to an extent, since I am technically part of you." Kurama said, a small, amused smile gracing his lips.

Naruto let out a surprised gasp escape his lips, but his face returned back to his calm, and collected face, understanding what he meant immediately. "Makes sense, Hmm..." Naruto trails, going into deep thought for a moment, before the walls, and water around them seems to shake a bit, before in s fluid motion, becoming a clear a cliff face, looking over to the ocean, then a semi-modern house pops into existence, but complementing the area around him. "I don't believe you are evil, you just had a bad hand dealt to you, so here, its not much, but its probably more comfortable than laying on the cold, hard ground, its a little thanks for keeping me alive all these years." Naruto said, chuckling at the surprised look in Kurama's eyes.

Kurama was surprised at how quickly Naruto was able to master his mindscape, it took him 13 years to master just to the level where he could take a human form. "Wow..." Is all he could say, walking to the house, and checking the interior out, looking amazing, and considering where he was once before, this seemed like Caesars palace compared to his previous dwellings. "Thank you, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me." Kurama said, genuinely happy by his hosts kindness.

Naruto chuckled lightly, then bumped fists with Kurama. "Its the least I could do man." Naruto said, eye smiling at Kurama, because his mouth was normally hidden by his cloaks high collar.

"Hey kit, I want to teach you something, it will help you achieve your dream of gaining power, to protect your loved ones, bump fists with me again, but you have to take the seal off, I promise I will not do anything." Kurama said, smiling genuinely.

Naruto's eyes narrowed his eyes at Kurama, over the years, Naruto had become an expert of judging peoples characters after talking to them for a while, feeling no hidden agenda, and his worlds not giving him any odd vibes. 'Unless he has found a way to trick our bond, he is telling the truth.' Naruto thought to himself, Kurama's smile never faltering.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Naruto curiously "Well what's your decision? If you don't trust me, then I don't mind, I can help you anyway." Kurama said truthfully, then the seal appeared on the front door.

Naruto eyed the seal analytically, still pondering whether or not he should remove it. 'I can rear him in with my Rinnegan if he gets out, so I have a safty measure.' Naruto thinks to himself, then nodded at his plan. "Look me in the eyes Kurama." Naruto said evenly, and Kurama was a bit nervous about doing this, for obvious reasons, but complied.

Kurama saw what he thought was Naruto's rinnegan spin for a second, but he didn't lose control, or feel like he's being controlled. "What was that?" Kurama asked curiously, but Naruto shook his head lightly.

"Just a safety measure for both of us." Naruto says, telling half the truth, before reaching for the seal, pulling it off, feeling a slight pain in his stomach, but he keeps peeling it back, the pain increasing a little more the farther he goes. "Pop!" Goes the seal, Naruto feels like the pain which was making him cringe a bit was gone. "There, how does it f-" was all Naruto could get out, before feeling like he just ran a marathon, and made 100,000 clones all in one sitting, his consciousness fading from the mindscape, landing softly on the grass.

Kurama was surprised by him passing out, but he caught him, lowering him to the grass.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

End flashback (for now):

Naruto noticed he was being spoken to by Tsunade, but was being etrapt in his thoughts. "Sorry Oba-chan, I got lost in thought." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, before returning his attention to her, giving her his full attention now back to earth.

Tsunade sweat dropped at this, but nodded, not liking to repeat what she said. "I said... Since you are team leader, you, and Kurenai have to go over the mission details, before deciding to go or not." Tsunade said, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "Other than that, you are to discuss this mission with no one, b-rank, and higher, are not even to be discussed with the Hokage in some situations." Tsunade said, visibly relaxing a bit.

Naruto nodded, before picking up the b-rank scroll, and opening it, and reading its contents. 'A search, and recovery mission? Seems easy enough.' Naruto thought to himself, then read the bottom part. 'Chance to evolve into a-rank or higher, if engaged by a higher ranking nin, abandon immediately, aside from item requested to be recovered, spoils of battle found are free reign.' Naruto read to himself, raising an eyebrow to the last part, but passing the scroll to Kurenai. "I think we can handle this, seems easy enough, but what is to be recovered? It wasn't in the mission details..." Naruto mused out loud, as he eyed a picture Tsunade said to him. "So its a search, and rescue mission more like?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kurenai reviewed the scroll, before viewing the picture. "Let me guess... She has the item, but she is to be recovered too?" Kurenai asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly, before Tsunade nodded.

Kiba looked at the picture, then noted she was beautiful. "What's her name?" Kiba asked curiously, noting there wasn't a name for the lady nearby.

Tsunade shook her head a bit. "No one knows her real name, but she goes by the alias of 'Shina'." Tsunade said, chuckling lightly.

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes for a second, memorizing the the picture, more specifically her eyes. 'Even if she gets her face changed, the eyes never lie.' Naruto thought, after opening his eyes, finished memorizing the picture, and her eyes. "Alright Oba-chan, thank you for the chance to prove ourselves." Naruto said, another tick mark appearing on Tsunades forehead from her hated name. "What do you think Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked, ignoring Tsunades obvious annoyance.

Kurenai thought for a second, then nodded "I think we need to do about two weeks worth of packing." Kurenai said with a smirk, causing all her students smiles to widen even more in happiness.

"Yata!" They all exclaimed in unison, hugging each other in turn. "Alright! Dismissed!" Tsunade yelled to be heard over the turmoil in her office.

"Meet up at the front gate, in an hour." Kurenai said, then everyone shunshied away, leaving Tsunade to work with the bain of her existence, paperwork.

Tsunade sighed, with the annoyances finally out of her hair. 'We meet again my nemesis...' Tsunade thought, before reading over a request for some Suna nin to come in for the chunin exams coming up. 'Alright, this should liven up the leaf village.' Tsunade thought with a light chuckle, signing off.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
Scene change:

Naruto and Hinata had a bundle of storage scrolls behind them, some were closed, signifying they were packed. "I am nearly done, what about you?" Naruto asked over his shoulder at Hinata.

Hinata looked over scroll, she was a little over halfway done. "Same here Naru-kun." Hinata said with a slight smile, before starting to pack again.

After about an hour of comfortable silence while packing, they headed for the leaf gate. "I wonder where Kurenai sensei and the rest are?" Hinata said, not being able to see them at the front gate with her byakugan, even though they were a few minutes late, then looked go Naruto.

Naruto had his calm face, but he could see the rest of the team, they were hidden, ready to surprise her for her birthday. 'I hope she's surprised at what I got her for her birthday.' Naruto thought with a smile.

Hinata was curious about what the random smile was about, but decided to ignore it, because they had arrived at the gate. "K-kyahhhh!" Was all she could exclaim, waking even the deep napping Nara. "N-Naruto-kun! Y-you meanie! You knew this was coming didn't you?!" She exclaimed, trying to calm her racing heart from the sudden surprise.

Kurenai just patted her on the back, and chuckled lightly. "Actually no, I just think he saw us hidden, with birthday banners, sorry we scared you half to death." Kurenai said with a nervous chuckle, then turning to the gate. "Kiba! Lets go!" Kurenai said in a commanding tone at the genin who was clutching his sides, laughing at Hinata's reaction.

Naruto kicked Kiba's leg lightly, trying to get him up. "You heard the lady, lets go." Naruto said in a calm tone, but Kiba bolted up at Naruto's command.

Kurenai's eyes widened a bit at Kiba's sudden change in heart, and she would have to convince Naruto to give her his dog whistle, to keep him in line one day. "Alright, you guys know the mission, we are heading to the edges of Tsuchi no Kuni, and we have been given permission to enter their domain without fear of a national incident." Kurenai said with her normal all business tone, no joking.

Naruto nodded, with the rest of them in agreement. "With that being said, please don't do anything stupid to the natives their, or what looks like their monuments please." Naruto said bluntly, pointed at Kiba more than anything, since he was the knucklehead of the team, who thought with his claws, rather than his head normally.

Kiba looked insulted by this "Give a guy a break! He breaks one stone in the stone village by accident, and he gets labeled for life!" Kiba said dejectedly.

Kurenai got a tick mark on her forehead, before using 'big head no jutsu!' "You got us banned from that village for life! If it wasn't for my quick thinking it would have been an international incident!" Kurenai exclaimed in increasing volumes, the bigger her head, and anger got, the more Kiba shrunk away.

(Just imagine Iruka when he yells at Naruto for doing something stupid, also Tsuchi no Kuni, is literally "Land Of Earth" which is the Tsuchikage's village.)

Naruto snickered a bit, trying not to laugh too hard, but not succeeding very well. "Its true, but we are on a time sensitive schedule, so lets go?" Naruto asked, reigning in his laughter.

Kurenai returned to her normal calm, and collected state, then took point, then looked over to Izumo, and Kotetsu who were normally standing guard at the gate. "Catch" Kurenai said, then tossed Izumo the mission certification scroll, allowing them to leave the village.

Izumo looked over the scroll for a second, before nodding, tossing the scroll back to Kurenai. "Alright, you are clear to go." He says, then they start continuing their journey to Tsuchi no Kuni.

Naruto panned his sight across the tree line that he could see as they rapidly tree hopped torwards their destination. "We should reach it in a few hours, but it will be night fall soon, so we will stop then for the night." Naruto says, as he takes point noticing a boulder on the main trail, that has no earthly buisness doing there. 'I see something' Naruto whispers to his team, using chakra to coushin his sound, then sneeks down the tree, creeping up behind the boulder, or what he thought was the back of the boulder, his chakra suppressed. "Come out, or we will force you out." Naruto said plainly, then a few seconds later, he heard chuckles from the rock that had no earthly place doing there.

Two Tsuchi rogue-nin popped out of the rock, as it crumbled around them. "Seems you saw us throught our perfect diguise!" The first one said, her male counterpart, picking up where she left off. "We planned that perfectly, to stop their mission, but seems we failed." The male said, sighing a bit.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the impromptu comedy team. "You guys will leave us alone, or we will force you to..." Naruto said, turning away from the two idiots from before.

"Hey! That was rude! You didn't even give us the chance to introduce ourselves!" The red head exclaimed in a shrill voice that hurt Naruto's ears. "To renounce the evils of villages, and clans!" The female says, striking a pose that makes her look like she is crazy. "To reach for the godly skills above!" The guy says, striking the same pose as his female counter part, but on the opposite side. "Aya!" the lady yells, making everyone assume it was her name. "Tsuna!" the male couterpart yells, identifying himself as Tsuna. "Anti-Akatsuki are her now, surrender, or prepare to fight!" They yell in unision, causing Naruto to get a forehead tick in annoyance. "Gamatsuki! Thats right!" A toadsummon, that appeared in a puff of smoke at their feet.

(See what I did there? Lol, its a work in progress)

Naruto was slowly loosing his patience, especially after they announced what Naruto assumed was their organization name. "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto exclaimed, placing a hand outward torwards the idiotic trio, an invisible wall, slamming against them, blasting them off, before dissapearing with a flash.

Naruto turned back to his teamates who were in the tree's, safely out of the range of his attack, seeing the surprised looks on their faces, he silently cursed himself for letting them see his ace move because of anger. "Ehe heh heh heh... Pretend you didn't see that please!" Naruto pleaded, he didn't want anyone knowing about his special ability yet, because if the village knew he had a jutsu that could level the entire village in an instant, they would nit hesitate to kill him in his sleep, or something.

They all nodded, slightly understanding why he wanted the secracy. "You will have to teach me how to do that!" Kiba exclaimed in excitment at the literally, blow all enemies away attack.

Naruto shook his head lightly. "Its not that I dont want to, its that I cant, unless you suddenly develop Rinnegan." Naruto said, motioning to his ever active doujutsu, which had a slight red tint to them, but it soon faded as they returned to their normal, pale lavender, but the rings seemed to spin a bit. "Its getting late, lets set up camp for the night." Naruto said, pointing at a nearby clearing, just out of normal line of site from most, they were about 5 miles out from the leaf village, but 4 miles before they came to the border, seperating the nations, then they set up camp for the night, taking watch in 4 hour shifts each, with a sound trap for intruders.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

I will end it there for now, please R&R!

Ja Ne Mina!

Tsukune~


	3. Shimate

Not really much to add to this authors note, but to clear a few things up, under no circumstances whatsoever, will this fanfiction ever become a harem. Hell can freeze over, and pigs could fly, but that will not change this set in stone setting. For all intents and purposes, Naruto will have two to three elements in this, because its convenient.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto was starting to nod off, and his shift for watch to be over with, Hinata came, and tapped him on his shoulder, indicating his time was up. "Thank you Hinata-chan, you are a lifesaver." He said, then hugged her, and kissed her forehead softly.

Hinata giggled softly, then she whispered 'Byakugan!', activating her bloodline, to watch the surrounding area, with practiced ease, her maximum radius was effectively 5 miles, while Neji's was easily 10 miles, even on a bad day. "Have a good rest Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as Naruto went back into his, and her tent to take a nap.

Kurenai was patrolling the perimeter of the the camp, and hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, then heard a twig snap, from a step louder than the average animal. "Show yourself!"

From the bush, bickering can be heard, then the familiar poof of summoning smoke appeared behind the bush, further blowing their cover.

To denounce the evils of villages, and clans!" Aya says, striking a pose that makes her look like she is crazy. "To reach for the godly skills above!" The guy says, striking the same pose as his female counterpart, but on the opposite side. "Aya!" the lady yells, making everyone assume it was her name. "Tsuna!" Tsuna yells. "Anti-Akatsuki are her now, surrender, or prepare to fight!" They yell in unison, causing Kurenai to get a forehead tick in annoyance. "Gamatsuki! Thats right!"

"What do you idiots want? One ass kicking from Naruto wasn't enough, so now your are ganging up on his sensei?" Kurenai asked, her hand on her hip, obvious annoyance in her voice, and in her eyes.

Aya growled in annoyance, then pulls out a ninjato from god knows where. "Just go get that brat to tell us where he learned that skill from, and you might all leave alive!" Aya exclaimed, her eyes locked with Kurenai's, daring her to try and do something.

Kurenai sighed lightly, then in a blur, her hands flash through a set of hand signs. "Demon Art Illusion: 11 Levels of hell!" Kurenai calls out, and before the trio can react, their world shakes violently, then cracks around the edges, before finally shattering.

(Tsuna's PoV): Tsuna noticed he was alone, but thats not all that he noticed, the sky was blood red, and everything was distorted, like they were in a b grade horror movie. "What the hell? Aya! Gamatsuki?! Where are you guys?!" Tsuna exclaimed out loud in fear for them.

Aya (Illusion Aya) was skewered to a tree, with a ninjato through her chest. "Tsuna?" She asked, not able to see, her eyes were still as vibrant blue as normal, but she wasn't truly seeing, only looking, like her soul had been ripped from her through her eyes.

Tsuna ran over to where he heard the voice, then convulsed, emptying his stomach of its contents from dinner. "Who did this to you!?" Tsuna exclaimed in rage, looking around frantically, trying to find the culprit. "Tell me! I will kill him!" He exclaimed again, letting his rage take over.

Aya screamed in utter horror, like she remembered who had done this to her, and saw him. "Get away from me you monster!" Aya exclaimed, flailing wildly around, causing her weight to shift on the blade, sliding down further, she stopped, as the blade reached a vital artery, touching it, but not exactly cutting it, but one more sudden movement, and it would be the end of her, so she spoke slowly, with venom seeping through her voice sadistically. "You came to finish me off... Didn't you..?" She said, finally able to see Tsuna, and glared at him with her entire being.

Tsuna was absolutely repulsed by the even thought of him doing such a horrible thing to his partner, he convulsed again, but he had nothing to give anymore. "Nani!?" He exclaims, utter horror etching across his face, as he tried to remember anything before he woke up, but couldn't. "I love you! I would never do this to the woman I love!" Tsuna exclaimed with tears.

Aya chuckled mirthlessly, as if this the idea amused her, but she didn't like it. "I believed that at one point, but you are just a wolf in sheeps clothing..." She said, biting bile back, the pain ultimately becoming too much, and succumbing to it, and passing out from the pain.

Tsuna noticed she lost consciousness, then scrambled over to her, his legs not really working correctly, tripping him up several times as he made his mad dash to her, pulling the ninjato out of her chest, and catching her falling body. "Everythings going to be alright..." He cooed as he stroked her cheek lovingly, but couldn't do anything, as he was the muscle of the team, and she was the medic.

Kurenai was dragging the three stooges back to camp, and now that she had time to think about it, she was pretty sure she saw them in the bingo book with a nice sized bounty on them. "Hinata get some sleep, you look dead tired, and your turns up." Kurenai said with a gentle smile, that few ever saw, after all, she had to keep up her title of cold hearted genjutsu mistress, for all intents and purposes.

Hinata yawned, then smiled lightly, and nodded, heading for the tent her, and Naruto shared. "Good Night, or morning, Kurenai-sensei" She said, looking over her shoulder, before heading into the tent, and snuggling up in her sleeping bag.

Kurenai sat ever vigilant in a tree, to which the three stooges were tied to, still under the genjutsu.

(Aya's PoV): Aya looked around, then realized she was probably in a genjutsu, but without an outward help, unless she suffered through it, would be hard to break. 'Shimate... Looks like I have to suffer...' Aya thought to herself, as she wandered around.

Tsuna is pinned to the ground, with kunai in his hands, and feet, bleeding profusely from the wound in his hands and feet, plus a significant sized hole in his chest, with an inverted triangle surrounded by a circle lay beneath him. "Stay away from me! You horrible Jashin worshipper!" He exclaimed with ragged, haggard breaths, caused by the gaping hole in his chest, which could cave in at any second, but unlike Illusion Aya, he could see everything clearly as his blood loss allowed.

Aya was caught off guard by this, he was the only one that knew she was an ex Jashinist, but when given the chance to take the path of peace, she took it, that in and of itself, had sewn seeds of doubt into her mind, before breaking her. "No..! No...! I would never do this to the man I love!" Aya exclaimed, trying to fight back the tears, telling herself almost in a mantra like form 'Its just a genjutsu... Its just a genjutsu...' She murmured.

Tsuna's breaths became even more labored, as he could feel his body was no longer getting the nessicerry oxygen it needed, because of the hole. "I hate you... You are just a sick jokester..." Was his last words, before he breathed one last labored breath, then lying still, dead as death itself.

This shattered Aya like a glass bottle being smashed against a rock. "No! Tsuna! Don't leave me like the others did! I love you!" She wailed as she fell to her knees, desperately trying to patch the hole up in his chest, and perform CPR.

(Back to Kurenai's PoV): Kurenai examined the two of the three stooges remaining, their summon had timed about long ago. "Seems its working, serves them right for coming back after that." Kurenai quietly mused to herself, as the sun came up, she stood up, stretching her sore from so little movement limbs, and went to the tents. "Get up maggots!" She said with big head no jutsu again.

Kiba looked like a cat, jumping to the high branch of a nearby tree, he instinctively stuck to the tree. "Hey! Some of us have permanently enhance senses here!" He exclaimed, peeved that his ears were ringing like hell because of his Sensei.

Naruto came out of the tent, his ears were also ringing, since Kurama had permanently enhanced his senses with his youkai too. "Shimate... That hurts sensei... Anyway its not time to pack up yet, so you get some sleep after breakfast." Naruto said, his usual stoic expression returning, as he flashed through a few hand signs, and breathing a deep breath, as his lungs filled with fire nature chakra, but not harming, and letting out a small, steady stream, to light the campfire, and cook breakfast.

Hinata giggled lightly, ever since the Hyuuga family adopted him, because Hisashi had noticed his daughter had taken a liking to the boy, and he was one of the few who knew the truth behind his pain, he took pity the boy, and gave him protection, Naruto had learned how to cook, and eat various things, aside from his ramen. 'Naruto-kun has come far from eating just ramen, being the only thing the vendors would sell him, that wasn't rotten, or tampered with...' Hinata thought sadly as she watched the love of her life cook food for them.

30 minutes - 1hr later: "Breakfast is served! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, mentally cringing, and scolding himself, for returning to his old mannerisms. "Anyway dig in!" Naruto said, ignoring his best friends snickers at his outburst, Kiba barely holding it back from bursting, then Naruto started making his own bowl, the soup smelling mouthwateringly good.

Kiba's enhanced nose smelled the food, and it shut him up, as the smoke created a metaphorical hand, tempting him closer to the smell. "When did you learn to cook so well?" Kiba asked, making his own bowl, not even giving Naruto time to answer before digging in.

Kurenai waited till Kiba had finished his chugging of the soup, only taking a few moments to chew the potatoes, carrots, and the meat that Naruto had put in there, then whacked him upside the back of the head, for being rude. "Don't be such a pig!" Kurenai exclaimed, then ate her food.

Naruto snickered, himself barely holding back his laughter. "Anyway, what's up with dumb, and dumber? Genjutsu?" Naruto asked, motioning to Tsuna, and Aya, his Rinnegan showing that their chakra coils were going haywire, and Kurenai nodded, chuckling lightly, then he noticed four large chakra signatures coming with a speed, that would put Lee, and Gai to shame easily. "Incoming!" Naruto exclaimed, as they separated around their campground, concealing their chakra signatures, and hiding in the tree's, as the unknowns got to their camp, and stopped.

"This camp still has its fire going, seems they left in a hurry..." The man to the right said, tasting the soup, and decided he liked it. "Damn... We need to find someone to pass this cursed thing on to!" The man exclaimed, closing his eyes, and expanding his chakra sensory search to its maximum effect, and even with their chakra signatures just about perfectly cloaked, he could see team 8. "Come out! We mean no harm!" He called out in their general direction.

Hinata quietly activated her Byakugan, noticing their chakra signatures were calm, then she noticed the face on the lone female member, then she pressed the button on her collar to her radio. 'Sensei! Isn't that our mark? And from the package size, it seems to be the package.' Hinata whispered into her mic, Kiba, and Naruto looked to the female, and indeed it was.

Naruto nodded, even though no one could see it. 'Yeah that's definitely her, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.' Naruto affirmed into his mic, then there was heavy radio silence for a second.

Kurenai sighed lightly, and examined the people in the clearing, they seemed to be unarmed, but at the speed they were moving, they weren't civilians. 'Move in, but proceed with extreme precaution.' Kurenai said quietly, leaping down first into the clearing, startling the three shinobi before her a bit. "So you are the one's we were supposed to meet up with?" Looking only at Shina, but allowing her vision to pan across her two companions.

Kiba was next down, followed by Naruto, then Hinata. "It certainly looks like her, but can we be sure sensei?" Kiba asked slightly warily, because he didn't trust anything his senses couldn't detect, and the three had no smells at all, even to his enhanced nose.

Naruto examined the three from head to toe, and couldn't detect any illusions, or any defects in their faces, that might indicate they had facial surgery to look like someone else. "They're legitimate, no illusions, or signs of tampering with them, now hand over the package, and you will receive asylum in our home village of Konoha." Naruto said bluntly, surprising the trio.

Shina, who had been silent up till now looked Naruto over once, before finally opening her eyes to meet Naruto's, catching Naruto completely off guard, because she was also a Rinnegan bearer. "What guarantee do we have, that you are who you say you are? And won't try to kill us as soon as we let our guard down?" Shina asked coldly, her gaze was completely devoid of emotion.

Kurenai stepped forward, clearly it was going to take some persuading. "Yes... You have no reason to trust us, but we are just asking you to trust us, if you want, you can take up the rear, so you can watch us, all we require is the package." Kurenai said truthfully to Shina.

Shina flicked her gaze to Kurenai, but even under her expert analytical gaze, she couldn't detect any lies in her expressions, or in her chakra flow. "If you can take it from me!" Shina exclaimed, a psychotic look came across her face, like she was ready to kill them all at once if she could, the cloth that covered the sword fell off, and the sword was in her hand, before everyone but Naruto, and Hinata could even blink. "You have to be worthy" She bluntly said, staring them down.

Naruto pulled a Ninjato from under his cloak, he hadn't been practicing Kenjutsu for long, but this would be a test of his skill. "Well lets see how good you are then." Naruto said calmly, then dashed at Shina, parrying her mid-chest strike, knocking it into the air, and slicing her arm lightly, attempting to remove her arm, but she jumped back at the last second, avoiding amputation.

Shina looks at her arm, then brings it up to her mouth, then with a tongue that would put Orochimaru, and Anko to shame, licks the wound, as her tongue passes over it, it heals instantly, as if the cut was never there. "Come on... You'll have to do better than that Gaki." Shina said, then rushed at Naruto, striking from the right, then suddenly feinting to the left, catching Naruto slightly off guard, but his reflexes were fast enough to handspring away from the slash.

Kiba was on the sidelines, rooting for his friend/rival, who was currently getting his ass handed to him. "Come on Naruto! You did better than this when we sparred!" Kiba called, earning him a tick mark on Naruto's forehead, but he ignored him for the most part, focusing on the fight.

Naruto took on hand off his sword, to go for a Shinra Tensei, but that was a bad move, because Shina saw this, and swooped in, with her being bigger, and older, started bearing down on Naruto's Ninjato, their swords clashed in a rain of sparks, as Naruto held her back as best as he could, but he was getting pushed back, and went down to one knee, then suddenly Naruto's blade started cracking from the pure pressure Shina was applying with her sword. 'Damn it... I didn't want to have to use any fuuton chakra, but seems I will have to, in order to at least save my ass!' Naruto thought as he funnelled fuuton chakra into his Ninjato, reinforcing it, but he had to lean his sword suddenly to the right, in order to break the stalemate, and rolled away, getting warily back to his feet, then staring down his opponent, who looked to be getting annoyed.

Shina let out a feral growl, then made a mad dash at Naruto, but that was a mistake, in a golden blur, Naruto was at her side, slashing quickly upwards, at her sword wielding arm, cutting it cleanly off with a fuuton enhanced Ninjato. "Yield" Naruto said coldly, as he held her sword to her throat, since when he stopped funneling fuuton chakra into his Ninjato, it broke in two. 'Shimate... Seems I'm going to need to buy a new Ninjato now... Or maybe a full Katana this time.' Naruto thought as he disarmed Shina of all her ninja weapons, then tied her up with ninja rope, sparing her no room for escape.

"You are good gaki, especially for your age." Aya said as she was dragged towards the leaf village.

Kiba looked back at Aya's two teammates, but from the looks of the dust cloud they left in their wakes, seems they had been long gone away from there. "That sucks! Me and Akamaru haven't had a good spar in a while!" Kiba pouted, but picked up Tsuna, as Kurenai picked up Aya, and Naruto got Shina.

"Looks like we got our mark, and two decent bounties!" Kurenai exclaims joyously, and her students laugh lightly, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we could accomplish our mission without anyone getting hurt!" Hinata exclaimed happily, as she crossed out Tsuna, and Aya from her bingo book, danger label: dont challenge unless skilled.

Shina hated being bound, so she slid a poison tipped razor she always hid in her mouth, being used to the poison, and sliced Naruto against the cheek, the poison taking effect immediately, causing Naruto to drop her harshly to the ground.

"My... Whole body... Burns..!" Naruto exclaimed in between screams of pain, the worst pain he has felt in his life. "Gah!" He exclaimed, as he felt what could only be described as a serrated shanking.

Kurenai dropped Aya harshly to the ground, and rushed to his sid. "Damn it..! We need to get the antidote, and quickly! This is a fast acting agent from what I can tell!" Then she turned to Shina, a pure hatred glare in her eyes, just as she notices the razor Shina dropped from the harsh fall. "You!" Kurenai exclaimed, with a fury that would have made even Kurama flinch. "Give us the antidote now!" She said, barely containing her rage, lifting Shina up by her collar, to where she was a few feet off the ground.

Shina had never been scared in her entire life, up until this point, but she didn't let her face show it. "I-I-I don't have the antidote since I'm immune!" Shina exclaimed, in pure fear. "Its a slow acting, so there is time to find a cure!" Shina whimpers out, her venom lost from her voice.

Kiba pulls out a kunai, and pops his neck, before cracking his knuckles. "Damn it... Tell us the ingredients now..." Kiba said, venom seeping itself throughout his voice, but was stopped by Kurenai, when he saw her expression, which was colder than he ever remembered it.

Kurenai was dying to just kill her right here and now, but she didn't want to so she remained cold, and stoic, as her title of ice queen was proven again, so she could get the ingredients she needed from '**This dead bitch**' as Kurenai had dubbed her. "Speak now, or you will wish you were dead when I get done with you..." Kurenai said, her voice colder than dry ice, her Ki spiking up to choking levels to everyone but her team around her, aimed directly at a quivering Shina.

Naruto was breathing heavily, curled up into the fetal position, before sprawling out on his back. (Imagine Sasuke when he was incapacitated by the Curse mark for the first time.)

"_**Kit! What happened!?**_" Kurama exclaimed as he woke up to a stinging pain in his cheek, that started to course through his body, but it was nothing compared to what Naruto was feeling. "_**Damn it... He is unconscious, and the pain is keeping me from pulling him into the mindscape...**_" Kurama cursed to himself in demon tongue, as he started pumping Youkai into Naruto, to at least lessen the pain, but it was already throughout his body, so it was going to take a while, without doing it, to where it would startle Naruto's teammates.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

Sorry, but I am going to cliff hanger around this, but its my longest chapter so far I think. o.o If my chapters do get delayed, then its because I am in my senior year, and I have to focus on other things, but I will update them when I can. Love chu guiess ^~^ 

Ja ne Mina


End file.
